halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Note: This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. For general site or community discussion, see the Halopedia Forums instead. Useless Info I havent been on halopedia in awhile but when i do log on theres a bunch of useless info! and a lot of that is spam. mendoza 9:40, 15 december 2007 (UTC) Updating Since the release of Halo 3, hardly any articles have been suitibly updated, usually usually shambolically, if at all. What should we do? 81.79.155.246 19:01, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :You should get as many people you know as is possible to help the wiki improve. The more people helping, the better the articles are. --ED 22:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page Features The featured article, quote and image haven't been updated in ages. Could somebody please do that? I think the image at least should be updated to a Halo 3 related one, it's not like there aren't many out there. 58.178.209.247 10:08, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Featured articles are handled by the Monitors of Halopedia. Quotes and images do need updating though. --ED 22:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Sidebars Could someone move Featured articles from navigation to community? After all, it is a community thing. Çya, Mø se 03:23, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Good point. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:52, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I prefer them in the Navigation section like Wikipedia, Wookieepedia, and countless other wikis have them. They're the best we have to offer, and far too many visitors will ignore the community section. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 11:33, 13 November 2007 (UTC) FFXIclopedia? Is it just me, or is the head banner FFXIclopedia, instead of Halopedia? Spartan 112 21:11, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Mine works fine. Try clearing your cache. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:17, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::The FFXI logo is appearing on all Wikia wikis at the moment, at least for me. It is only affecting the quartz skin, and it may be browser dependent. Other users have reported the same problem. I reported it to the techs a day or so ago, so I assume they are working on the problem. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 07:01, 15 November 2007 (UTC) It's appearing on mine too. You think it might be a vandel who did it? :I think it's just a database error on Wikia's end. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:40, 16 November 2007 (UTC) User:ZaneFrontier/Cortana Project It appears the admins are hating it. Should we make it an official section? I say yes. ZaneFrontier 22:43, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm not an admin, first of all. See my signature. Second, no. It's simply impractically hard right now, and Halopedians generally aren't experts at computer programming and the like. Most of us are still in school. Çya, Mø se 22:52, 20 November 2007 (UTC) News Section Do we have a dedicated "recent news" section (a la Wikipedia or Memory Alpha)? If not, there probably should be one so at a glance people can see new developments about the movie, Tor Book #3, Chronicles, Wars or anything else that is Halo-related news. --WTRiker 23:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :We have the Oracle Newsletter and MediaWiki:sitenotice. That's good enough, I suppose. --The Great Cheese Warrior Forge Team of Halopedia Hey while I was gone I came up with a great idea that could benifit the wiki community. I came up with the idea of a new Usergroup/Community Team for Halopedia, Halopedias very own Forge team! Now before I go on understand that I know about the policys and rules about this so consider this to be an idea(just like the Monitors of Halopedia). Basicly this would be a group of any number of individuals with a leader/organizer. Screening would included so not everyone joins. the rules would be that you need to have a basic knowledge of forge, have a good working knowledge on how to make FAIR,FUN, and EXCITING maps. Noone who makes maps for a single person or team would be accepted. People who wiss to join would send me(if it is OK that I be founder and leader,open to suggestion btw) an application on 1.Why they want to join and why they think they would benifit the community. 2. Examples of maps they have made. pics or vids would be great. and 3. If they have a particular role or job they would wiss to have such as Sandtrap only maps,etc. I am still thinking it over, but tell me what you think! WRAITH 15:11, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :I think this project would work better if it was open for all to join, like Halopedia:Warz. I see no reason why there needs to be a leader either, the group as a whole could decide which maps to use. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 16:08, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, if this idea works, I'm interested. :) --Blemo I vote in favor of this. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:37, 29 November 2007 (UTC) As I said, IT IS STILL IN THE MAKING! Also, I have recently decided that therte will be a set group of people leading the team, just like a captain in hockey, etc. Another issue I thought of in response to XBL players only, I thought I could include a "Give us an Idea" page for those who cannot get their own dreams out to everyone else. Continue to give me Ideas so I can shape this out. BTW, I thiught out the "Ranks". Novice, Apprentice, Journeyman, Expert, and Master, after that being the set number of overseers, what do you think? Oh and Manticore, I am not trying to be communist on which maps to USE, this will be a group dedicated to making maps for the community and managing all forge related articles. WRAITH 17:44, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Why exactly have you decided that there will be a group of people leading the team? This is a proposed community project. Create a forum post, not another mainspace page, to determine the feasibility of creating this group. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 19:42, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Not so much LEADERS as just ORGANIZERS, please do not be so critical about my word choice. WRAITH 15:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I could see this group working. I love to Forge, and I'm pretty good at setting up a well balanced map and gametype and making it pretty fun. Though, as for this being a full independent usergroup, perhaps it could be a sub-sub-group of the GoH? Forge is technically a Multiplayer aspect, and that's pretty much what the GoH focuses on. Anyway, I'm just saying I like the idea, and could help out as (as a new group or sub of the GoH) I have vast experience with the Forge tool. Getting people together and organizing a "match" where people delete things, add things, and test it out is not a bad idea at all. I have trouble finding testers for my maps, though I do create mine alone. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 15:52, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Article for Improvement Milky Way could do with some improvement. just a suggestion. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 01:57, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Quotes As an idea to deal with these quotes pages/sections, what about converting it all into a "random quote" using the same coding as template:DYK? It would greatly cut down on space, while leaving the content intact. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:02, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 The talk page is full, and could someone archive it please? I'd post this there, but i'm afraid nobody would see it. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 19:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Secret Level In some site I saw abot halo 2 back in 2006, it showed a island level, several islands scattered about. It showed two large towers on the big island. It showed close- up images of banshee, ghost and weapon spawns. A couple bridges attached the islands together. It also showed some kind of forerunner ruins. The level looked like some kind of fuse between Uplift, Relic and Zanzibar. Has anybody else sen this type of map on any sites? Maybe it's a deleted map Bungie cut out? May be it's for a future game, such as halo chronicles? Or, maybe it's just some random speculation. I have not recorded the name of this site, so there really is no reason creating an article. If anybody knows anything about this shown map, put it on this talk page. I really want to know more. Needler 667 03:32, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Date Some of the numbers that make up the date seem to have disappeared. Today (New Year's Day) the 1's cannot be seen. Have they been deleted, as they are unused when not used in a date? Thnaks, 'General simon rj ' WOW! • USERBOXES • AWARDS • HALO 3 10:55, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Furthermore, the date script (assuming it's a script) still thinks it's 2007. --Coredesat 12:28, 1 January 2008 (UTC) New fetured pic and quote (and article) Ummm... ya its been the same since i joined the pedia in AUG. or so it might be about time for a change. How come everything in Halo is American? The UNSC is the UNSC, not the USASC, right? So why is everything styled on the modern US military? British soldiers are better trained (not being arrogant, it is a fact) so why not base it on them? I just thought it was kinda arrogant, even for an American company, to base every detail of this international organisation on the way the USA does things. While to some extent your are ''almost right, this 'basing of halo stuffelz on america' is actually pretty much limited to the marines and navy, which in turn is based on british marines and navy, though doesn't help much, its full of aussies and mexicans. Thats about it really, much of their equipment, ideas, imagry and othe things come from more international sources. Also, i add that Lord Hood holds a rank primarily British in nature. --Ajax 013 16:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC)